A. Field of the Invention
Many physiological processes involve the binding or complexation of two molecules which have a specific affinity. For the most part, one of the molecules will be a macromolecular protein. Upon binding of the macromolecular protein to its complementary binding member, the macromolecular protein will frequently undergo a change in conformation. In many physiological processes, this change in conformation serves as a signal for initiation of a physiological process. For example, receptors on cell surfaces act in this manner. The receptors bind to a complementary binding substance and undergo a change in conformation, which may change the characteristics or activity of the receptor or may signal the initiation of some process in the cell or both. In cases of enzymes, binding of the substrate to the enzyme frequently results in a change in conformation of the enzyme, which is essential for the enzymatic catalysis.
Receptors, such as membrane surface receptors and enzymes, find broad applications in a variety of environments. The ability to modulate the interaction between ligands and receptors can be employed in a variety of environments to modulate cellular function, to develop diagnostic assays, and to modulate physiological activity of macromolecular compounds.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Ngo & Lanhoff, FEBS Letters (1980) 116:285-288 describes the use of an enzyme modulator in homogenous enzyme immunoassays. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,792.